A Sunset Stroll
by Ladiladida
Summary: Snape and Hermione enjoy an evening out together. A sequel to A Light in the Storm and Colours in Snow. A bit of fluff written for a friend. Obviously Snape/Hermione.


The sun was a melting orb against a plum swirl of sky, defiantly burning orange as the end of her day drew near. Thick, deep purple clouds began to roll in and the wind picked up demanding to make its presence felt. There was nothing more beautiful to behold than seeing this stretched on the horizon of a calm sea and as two figures had walked along the promenade they had taken a moment to observe its beauty with silent reverence. Her arm linked with his and they stood close together, Hermione wearing a dark overcoat of Snapes that he had leant her to keep off the wind. Neither was cold, no chill could be felt with such a sight before them and such company by their side.

Severus had headed down the steep stone steps first, guiding Hermione down gallantly with his hand. Upon reaching the sandy expanse she complained of her feet becoming engulfed by the soft grains. Hermione decided in her head it was because she had eaten that second portion of spaghetti and meatballs at dinner, Snape knew it was because she had insisted on wearing those high heel shoes. The pair had spent the earlier part of this summer eve dining in a small, cosily low lit Italian restaurant where they devoured their usual sharing platter of spaghetti with meatballs. The first time Snape brought her here Hermione had felt pressure to order something fancy like Linguine or Langoustine to match his tastes. How wrong she was for when their plates were put before them, there was Snape tucking into a plate of Carbonara with ease whilst she struggled and picked with the lobster she barely ate but he was charged a good deal for. It didn't matter though for a. he loved her and b. he knew she had learnt her lesson.

Thus their mutual love of simple yet delicious Italian dishes was found, spaghetti and meatballs soon became quite the tradition but only because it was cooked to such perfection by head chef Andres. Snape loved how Hermione was not afraid to eat, if she liked something it would be consumed with lady like enthusiasm. She was no salad eater that was for sure; she needed something with substance to fuel that brain and those opinions of hers. He also loved the way they could eat in easy silence, content in their proximity and not pressured to rattle of nonsense for appearances. Now as he led her onto the sand with those ridiculous shoes she saw in his eye that he had but one course in mind.

"You're going to tell me to take them off." She laughed.

"I don't think you will get far with them on." He remarked but added a final touch to persuade her. "Besides… you may spoil them."

Hermione considered a moment, then she nodded. Seating herself on the step she removed the red stiletto heels that made her height more of a match for his. Snape did like them in several ways, the way they made her legs look exquisitely shapely was one of the baser reasons but on a purely practical front it meant he didn't have to constantly crane his neck to embrace or kiss her. Placing her fingers in to the backs the shoes hung loosely from her hand as Snape helped her up by her free one, taking the time to dust any sand off her person. Hermione loved the gesture, it was very gallant however she also knew him far too well and the last thing he would tolerate after the rush of romance from their evening was over was sand on his jacket. The knowledge of it would eat away at him until he had it washed.

Taking her hand they meandered down the stretch of sand and towards the sea, stopping just short of where the waves rolled and broke. As the colours of the sky bled into one another like a spoiled watercolour the water turned a deep indigo and the sun was gradually being pushed further and further down from sight. Hermione loved this time of night but always felt sad to see such a beautiful thing crushed down by the night sky, but she took solace that within a day it would be reborn again.

"Did you come to the seaside much as a child?" She asked, Snape turned his face sideways to look at her and gave her a small smile.

"Not really my love." He said quietly, no sadness in his voice just plain facts spoken in softness. "Did you?"

"A few times with my parents." She answered. "I once picked up a large stone… I was building a castle with my dad and he warned me not to pick up heavy ones but I did. I dropped it of course and my hand swelled up like a balloon."

"I imagine you screamed like a banshee."

"I did." She laughed, feeling his arm come about her shoulders and pulling her closer to his side. It was a pre-emptive move for soon the wind picked up and blew at them so hard it even reeled Snape a little sideways. Hermione placed her arms about his waist for anchorage and to take advantage of his warmth, plus it was just nice to get even nearer to him for the first time since they had parted ways that morning. Since then Snape had been to have his haircut and as the wind rushed to ruffle it she took the opportunity to remark on how smart it looked. She prefer his hair to be shorter, like how it was when she first came to Hogwarts, any longer and he looked like rogue Snape from the crescendo of fighting Voldemort.

"You're quite a handsome devil you know that?" She quipped after he rebuffed the compliment of his hair with a rueful glance and she gave him a playful squeeze. "And I've said this before but few people can make disinterested grumpiness so attractive."

"As always _Miss _Granger…" He murmured, his chin resting on top of her head as he used her formal name when he was teasing her. "Your compliments come with a sting."

"Well I mean them you daft man!" She said, tilting her head upwards and reaching up on tiptoes to quickly kiss him. "You're just to set in your ways to see past the sting."

If only Hermione knew how much Snape actually enjoyed the sting, its playfulness always managed to rally him from aloof introspection or even a slight frustration from a student or two during the day. He pulled her a little nearer and kissed her again, longer this time. Kissing her was a familiar thing now, but never did he tire of it on the contrary it felt like an elemental constant in his world now.

"Thank you Hermione." He said at last and she looked at him, seeing he was serious in accepting the compliments and thanking her for a good deal more she imagined. Bringing a hand up to his face she stroked his cheek, there was no mere one sided thanks here for she needed him just as much. Her time at Hogwarts now was the happiest she had ever found it, the Dark Lord was gone, she was working in a place she loved and had the good fortune of falling alongside this impossible man. Slow progress it had been, but now here they were.

Hermione's stomach gave a rumble as it worked on digesting the good food and Hermione smiled to herself. When she looked up she saw Snape looking out across the now vanished sun, only a few of its embers reached out into the indigo expanse. The wind picked up around them, lashing at their hair but they felt no chill, it was comforting in a way. Hermione gave him a nudge, knowing where those far off looks could take him.

"Are you alright old man?" She whispered playfully, she got a nudge back as he looked down at his love burrowed against him.

"Never better, young woman."

For a moment they stared at each other with silent affection but each knowing that to prolong long looks was not in either's character and the moment broke with more laughter.

"That food was delicious!" She exclaimed and he nodded, kissing the top of her head.

"I would certainly give Andres full marks again."

"Creatures of habit so we are, perhaps we should live on the edge next time?"

"And see you battle with a langoustine and end up picking at my main course, no thank you Hermione."

"Some romantic you are!" She jested.

"I believe even Romantics require nourishment, I should imagine they need more to keep the fires burning as it were."

"You have an answer for everything!" She laughed.

"And you must always have the last word…" He kissed her lips again. "Even if it is not an answer."

"Do I indeed?"

Snape looked at her in a way that said 'I rest my case' and this set Hermione into a peel of laughter that made her head crash into his chest, muffling the sound. Wrapping his arms tighter about her Severus Snape held her close despite the wind and the darkness, that joyous sound a privelage to his ears.


End file.
